


Goddess Of The Sea

by AnneMarieSchuyt95



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Heartbreak, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMarieSchuyt95/pseuds/AnneMarieSchuyt95
Summary: Abigail's task was easy well she thought. Abigail was supposed to go to high school, make friends and than rule the throne. But falling for her guy friend made her task harder. Abigail wants nothing more them to protect the man she loves and her friends.Can she?Read more to find out
Relationships: Cole Sprouse/Original Female Character(s), Elizabeth Olsen/Harry Styles, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

My life wasn't ordinary, it was far from that, from the age of 5 I was raised to take over my father's position at the throne in Atlantis, that's correct the underwater city. I was created by my father Poseidon to be heir to Atlantis but a day after my 5th birthday, my uncle Ares killed my father in cold blood. I was shipped off to Themyscira an Island hidden away where only Amazon women grew up. 

My father had given Queen Hippolyta rules to follow if he were to die in the hands of someone like him, that when I turn 17 I must venture into the human world and begin going to school and learning about all humans, I was also to be put under a little supervision from Diana whom everyone knows as Wonder Woman, she was to help me train when I could and help me learn about mans world.

I had actually arrived in London yesterday afternoon so it gave me a day to unpack, I was sort of nervous for starting school today as it'll be my first time near men. I finished putting on my sneakers as I looked in the mirror once more.

"Abigail? Ready to head out?" Diana called from outside the door.

"Yeah" I grabbed my school bag from the corner of my room and opened the door. "What's the school called again?" I asked.

"Seacastle high, it has a great academic record and also has a swim team. You don't have to use your abilities as your a natural swimmer but it'll be good for you to join into school activities" Diana replied as we headed down the stairs and out the door.

I climbed into her red Porsche, I still couldn't believe the car she was driving, I know she's been around for years but this is just off the chain.

"My friend will be dropping off your car later today, it'll be a pink Porsche. Here are the spare keys" Diana spoke making me jump out of my trance, I grabbed the keys and placed them in my school bag.

Once I arrived at Seacastle high, I grabbed my school bag and stepped out shutting the door behind me and waved to Diana before she drove off. I turned around and took a deep breath. As I began walking closer to the school steps, my eyes drifted around the oval to see groups of students hanging out. I slowly headed up the stairs and towards the main office where I entered.

"Hi I'm here for my timetable, I'm Abigail Prince" I spoke to the lady behind the desk.

"Oh yes, here you are. Here is your locker number and code as well" the lady said handing me my timetable and locker key and code.

"Thank you" I smiled before venturing out of the main office and towards the lockers counting each one.

54…55…56…57  
Ah  
58

I placed the code in the padlock and opened the locker seeing a new lot of books with a note attached to them.

Abigail, I know starting school in a new place will be hard but remember that we are all so proud of you. If you need any help don't hesitate to call me.  
If your father was still alive, he would be amazed at how well you've grown into a beautiful and strong woman.  
Don't give up, keep your head up and be yourself  
From,  
Diana

I smiled warmly at the note before shutting my locker, I turned around and jumped when I saw two girls standing behind me.

"Hi" I smiled once more.

"Hi sorry we didn't mean to scare you, we just wanted to welcome you to Seacastle high. I'm Stacey Morgan and this is my friend Alexia Stevens" Stacey said.

"It's lovely to meet you both. I'm Abigail Prince" I said.

"Would you like a tour?" Alexia asked

Before I could even answer, Stacey had grabbed my arm and pulled me, I let out a laugh before following her and Alexia. We stopped at a wall that had activities.

"This is our notice boards of clubs and school activities and sports that our school runs. Why don't you see what they have?" Stacey asked

I walked closer to the board and began having a look seeing swim tryouts we're tonight, so I, of course, put my name down for that. This was one way to keep up with my abilities in the water meaning my speed. I scanned it once more to see Mythology Club which made me smirk as I put my name down for that, I thought it would be good to see if they actually knew anything.

"Mythology club? Wouldn't that be boring?" Alexia asked.

"Not for me, I grew up in Greece," I said making Alexia nod.

"Looks like Harry's name is on there" Stacey teased Alexia.

I wondered who Harry was, we began walking again. Stacey and Alexia showed me all the classrooms that I would be in and also where the cafeteria is.

"The school pool is at the back of the school towards the football field," Alexia said.

We made our way back outside towards a table that was filled with girls in some type of uniform and the boys in varsity jackets.

"We want you to meet two of our guy friends this is Harry Styles captain of the football team and then we have William Connor co-captain and also Stacey's boyfriend. Boys this is Abigail Prince, she just started today" Alexia said.

"It's lovely to meet you," Harry said, I shook his waiting hand to feel a little spark making us jolt our hands back. 

"Abigail here is trying out for the swim team and has put her name down for the mythology club," Stacey said as she laid her head on William's shoulder.

"Really? Well, I hope you make the swim team and I'm glad I finally know someone in the mythology club" Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I grew up in Greece and thank you I hope so too" I smiled warmly.

The bell rung a few minutes later making everyone stand up, I followed behind them.

"What class do you have?" Harry asked.

"History with Mr Harper" I replied as we headed through the school halls.

"Same here, do you want to sit next to me? Stacey will be sitting with William for sure" Harry asked.

"Sure" I smiled, I actually thought making friends was a lot harder than this but it seems to be going great so far.

We entered the classroom and I sat next to Harry while William and Stacey sat behind us.

"What is it like in Greece?" Harry asked as he looked at me.

"It's beautiful, the water is pure and you can see right through. Where I'm from we have beautiful green grass, flowers, white beaches and beautiful houses" I smiled.

"What made you move here? If I'm not being too personal" Harry asked.

"My father past away and my aunty thought it be best if I move here to be with my older sister," I said lying a little but he wouldn't know.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Abigail. I shouldn't have asked" Harry apologised.

"No, it's alright if I didn't want to say it I wouldn't have" I reassured him.

The door opened once again making me look up to see the teacher walk in. Something about him didn't sit right with me, I need Diana to do a background check on him later on.

"Welcome back, I'm your history teacher this year Mr Harper," Mr Harper wrote his name on the board before facing us again, "Please open your texts book to page 111 we will be starting world war 1."

I grabbed the textbook from my bag and opened it to the page we had to start from gaping as I saw a picture of Diana from World War 1. 

Where did he get this?

No one else has this, I looked up at the teacher who was writing more words on the board.

"Alright who can tell me something that we might now know about World War 1?" Mr Harper asked.

I bit my lip wondering if I should speak, I slowly raised his hand and watched him nod, "There was a woman called Dr Posion who created a gas that was hydration based instead of carbon-based making the British masks vulnerable. Before Dr Posion could realise the gas to all germans a man named as Steve Trevor stopped it by blowing himself and the aircraft up saving World War 1."

Everyone looked at me as I spoke as if I was there but of course, I wasn't.

"How did you know that?" A girl asked.

"Maybe someone in her family was there at the time Ebony" Harry spoke back.

"Very good Abigail," Mr Harper said as he wrote down what I said.

I looked over to see Harry smiling at me making me blush before I looked down and continue to write a few other things I knew about the war.

<^>

School came to an end but it was time for my swim team tryouts, I was pretty nervous as I didn't know anyone apart from Stacey, William, Harry and Alexia. Plus were they good the swim team? Were they looking for someone like me? I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the school bathrooms and headed to the pool.

I watched as all the guys turned to me and their mouths drop making me frown? Was there something on my face? I looked down at my self wondering still why they were looking so shocked. Some of the girls began to look a little jealous as they guys weren't looking at them. I ignored the looks and stretched a little.

"Abigail?" I heard Harry shout making me turn to see the four of then walking up.

"Hi, what are you doing here? Don't you have practice?" I asked Harry.

"Our coach let us have a day off as we wanted to support our swim team. Plus we wanted to support you mainly" Harry spoke making me blush, I saw Alexia roll her eyes and look away.

"Yeah, we need some new fresh swimmers this year as we are lacking due to none leadership" Stacey spoke up. "I think you'll do great."

"She's so lucky, she's been here one day and already has got Harry Styles talking to her" one of the girls muttered.

A whistle blew making me jump before turning around once again. "Hello everyone I'm Coach Peterson, this year's swim team coach. Our tryouts are today, if you get into the team every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday are training, we also have a competition in a few weeks so we must be ready." 

That quick for a competition? 

"Now we will go in order of the sheet, The captain this year will have to beat the school record of 30.91 and the co-captain just under. If there is a draw than one will be captain and the other will be cocaptain. There will be no fights at all as it's fair game. It's a 50-meter swim" Coach Peterson said.

One by one student jumped into the water by Coach Peterson's whistle. Some weren't even matching up to the speed of the school record. Was it really that hard to beat? I was next and waited for the girl to get out of the water. 

"Goggles?" Coach Peterson asked.

"I don't need any," I said as I stood onto the platform crouching down and waited for the whistle.

Once I heard it I dived into the water smiling as my body hit the water, I missed the feeling. I moved my arms in the water feeling the water form around me before I knew it my hand touched the other side of the wall and everyone gaped at me as I got out of the water.

"What?" I asked

"We've never seen anyone swim that fast before" Harry spoke for everyone.

"You just bet the school record. A whopping 10.5 meaning you Abigail Prince are our captain" Coach Peterson said.

"What? Was I really that fast?" I didn't feel like I went fast.

"Which means Britney you will be co-captain as you were 21 minutes" Coach Peterson spoke. "Dry off and tomorrow everyone else will find out who made the team."

Everyone nodded and disappeared off towards the toilets. I followed closing the door in the change room before feeling pain shoot through my head making me gasp.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself.

I tried to ignore it as I dressed back into my normal clothes walking over to the mirror in the girl's bathroom and grasped the vanity. All I could hear was laughter filling my ears making me look around but no one was there. Finally, the pain came to an end and I headed out of the bathroom to see Harry waiting outside.

"May we walk together?" He asked.

"Sure" I answered following Harry to the carpark remembering that Diana's friend dropped off my car.

"So I'm having this party Friday night and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Harry spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Sure I'd love to, I've never been to a house party before" I replied 

"Really? Well, hopefully, this will be the best one you'll ever see. Here is my number and address" Harry handed me a note.

I took the notes from his hands and smiled stopping at the Porsche that was my car.

"Holy crap that is a great car, is this yours?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, a little present from my older sister for starting school" I replied.

Harry smiled, he thought his parents were rich but this tops the cake. He brought out his keys and unlocked his car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," I replied getting into my Porsche and drove out of the school gates heading for home.


	2. Two

The week had flown by so fast, swim team training had started Tuesday night and we had another one last night for about 3 hours. We have our first competition in two weeks with another school. Tonight was Harry's party and I was driving to Stacey's house as I was picking them up. I was wearing a white top with a flora skirt and white heels. 

I honked my horn once I stopped outside Stacey's house, it was a very modern but rustic house, it was a two story house. The door opened to have Stacey and Alexia step out, Stacey was wearing a black crop top with a red skirt and black boots while Alexia was wearing a white top with coloured jeans and red heels

"Thanks for picking us up" Stacey said as she got into the front passenger seat.

"Of course, made it easier as it's on the way to Harry's house" I smiled waiting until they were buckled to drive off towards Harry's house.

"How do you afford a car like this?" Alexia asked.

"My sister gave it to me, she upgraded hers and gave me this" I said.

It the week Harry, Stacey and my friendship began to grow, I knew Alexia didn't like how close Harry and I were getting but he was a nice guy and it felt right to be close to him. We arrived at Harry's house and I parked on the curb before getting out and locked it once Stacey and Alexia were out. Heading to the door Alexia just walked in without knocking making me frown but I followed. The house was filled with mostly everyone from school, music was blurring while people danced.

"Welcome girls" Harry smiled, "There is food over there along with drinks." 

I saw William standing in the corner taking shots with some other boys, Stacey and Alexia had joined in with William and the boys - man they can really drink. I stood in the corner of the lounge room and watched everyone gel together. The loud music was making my heart pump louder and louder.

Everyone seemed to be having fun - but only because there was alcohol and friends. Harry seemed to be talking with everyone, he hasn't realized that I was here - but he was having fun. About an hour into the party, I started to feel a little lightheaded and I didn't know why. I leaned against the wall as the room started to spin, flashes of some sort of fight ranged through my eyes.

I gripped my head as I started to get a massive headache making it harder and harder to breath.

Not again

I began looking around the room to see all my friends pre-occupied. I really needed them at the moment but they didn't realize until I felt a hand on my back making me jump.

"Abigail are you okay?" I heard Harry's voice. 

No words came out of my mouth and all I could do was shake my head. I saw Harry frown before leading me away from the crowded areas and headed upstairs. Harry opened a door to reveal a bedroom - stepping inside, I felt my knees go weak.

"Whoa" Harry said as he caught me from falling.

The pain was excruciating and I didn't know what was going on, I felt Harry sit me down on the bed - he sat next to me and held onto me.

"Abigail what's wrong?" Harry asked, I could tell he was getting very concerned.

I groaned as the pain grew stronger and bit onto my lip trying to keep the scream in, I had inside. I closed my eyes to try and make the pain stop when I heard their laughs. Evil and twisted laughs as the imagines filled my head once more and all I could see was death and all I could feel was a dark coldness.

It wasn't until I had seen their faces when I opened my eyes sharply. Harry was rubbing my back as he looked at me, I turned to face him.

"Abigail, are you alright?" Harry asked once more.

I shook my head before gripping Harry's shirt and began to cry, it wasn't just Ares I could feel this time but I could also feel two more powerful darknesses. Harry gasped before he laid down on the bed gently rubbing my back to soothe me, his body now tangled with mine.

"Its okay Abigail... its okay" Harry whispered in my ear as he rubbed my back.

They were back, the ones who we dreaded the most were back and I didn't know if I was strong enough to fight them.

H A R R Y

Seeing Abigail in so much pain broke my heart, I was worried when she wouldn't answer my questions and when she cried into my chest. But that didn't stop me from holding her and making sure she knew I was here.

Abigail looked out of place in the party, in the corner and not knowing what to do, I kind of felt bad considering I invited her, she was knew to the school and new to town so she wouldn't know anyone. William, Alexia and Stacey to absorbed to notice our friend looking uncomfortable and not noticing how much pain she was in.

It felt weird, when I walked over to her it was like I could feel her pain but I didn't know what caused her to be in such a state - even now I was extremely worried. I heard my door open so I looked up to see William, Alexia and Stacey standing there. Abigail was currently sleeping against my hold and I was going to keep her like that.

"Whats wrong with Abi?" Stacey asked.

"She wasn't feeling the best, she said she had a very bad headache. So I brought her up hear to get some piece and quiet" I said.

Stacey nodded and looked sad knowing that she didn't know Abigail wasn't feeling well.

"What are you guys doing up here?" I asked.

"We couldn't find you both, Matthew wanted a match with you at the shot challenge so we came to find you" William said.

"I'm not leaving Abigail's side" I said.

I didn't know why but something inside me was telling me to look after her and protect her and right now its what I was doing. The three nodded there heads, I watched as Alexia and William walked off but Stacey stayed behind.

"Why didn't she tell us? She wasn't feeling well?" Stacey asked.

For some reason, I felt anger boiled inside me as they had left her on her own in a house filled of people she didn't know. 

"I don't know, I saw her standing in the corner while you three were taking your shot challenge and I could tell something was wrong and when I reached her, she was gripping her head. I asked her if she was okay and she shook her head" I said as I watched Stacey's face began to drop, as she realized that she hadn't known that Abigail wasn't feeling well

"I feel so bad, Abigail and I bonded really nicely this week and I told myself I'd be by her side at this party but I wasn't" Stacey said.

"Don't worry about it, go join the others. I don't mind staying here" 

No I needed to stay here but they didn't need to know that. Stacey left just as Abigail began to stir and her eyes opened - I looked down at her and smiled gently.

"You alright now?" I asked.

Abigail nodded slowly before replying, "Yeah... sorry, I didn't know what was happening. Thank you for staying by me"

"Its okay, like I have said if you ever need me. I am here for you" I said kissing her forehead lightly. "Do you want to go back downstairsa?" I asked.

"Will you stay with me?" Abigail asked.

"Of course I will" I said and sat up with Abigail following behind me.

<^>

The party had been a hit, it was now 2 am Saturday morning and everyone was heading home. I made sure Abigail was staying here as I was worried she'd be in pain again. They didn't seem to make a fuss that I had asked them to stay over, I think they were all concered about Abigail at this moment.

Alexia was sleeping in my sisters bedroom as my sister is currently in UNI and staying on campus as its easier for her. Stacey and William were sharing the guest bedroom we had and I made sure that Abigail was with me. 

These feelings I have going on inside at the moment, I knew only one thing that its telling me to look after Abigail like something deadly and dangerous was coming but I do hope Abigail will tell my why she was in so much pain tonight and I will stop at nothing to find it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Elizabeth Olsen as Abigail Prince  
> Harry Styles as Himself  
> Shay Michtelle as Stacey  
> Cole Sprouse as William  
> Elizabeth Gallies as Alexia  
> Daniel Craig as Cronus  
> Mark Rufflo as Hades  
> Hugh Jackman as Ares


End file.
